Eternal Friendship
by Firehedgehog
Summary: CHAPTER 3 REWRITTEN.A few years have passed and the digidestined are able to go back to the digital world. But a new darkness is coming, and to defeat it they are going to need someone they thought dead. SEQUAL TO COURAGE OF DESTINY
1. Part 1 - Of Shadows and Gates

This is the sequal to Courage of Destiny, I hope you like series this as much 

as  you liked the first one.

Eternal Friendship

Part 1 - Of Shadows and Gates

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Kari sighed as she stepped into the iron fenced grave yard, in her 

arms were many red roses.... she knew they had been Davis's favorite flower. 

Beside her was Gatomon her digimon partner, on its cat like face concern was 

written on.

      "Kari, were here," Gatomon said as they came to a newer gravestone 

then the rest, the gravestone was about two years old. On it the name of a 

dear friend was engraved, she traced the name with her fingers tears in her 

eyes. She knew that there was no body for this gravestone, she might of felt 

better if there was.

      "Davis we miss you, its been two years since your death and nothing is 

the same. Everyday I keep expecting to hear your voice at school, and after 

your death I realized that we hardly knew you," Kari said, she lay the 

flowers on the grave and wipped away her tears.

      "Kari," a sad voice said, the child of light looked at Gatomon.

      "What Gatomon?" she asked gently, the cat like digimon looked at the 

blue sky sadly.

      "Do you think Davis is watching over us, you always say that angels 

do... ?" Gatomon asked, at this Kari paused and then she smiled sadly.

      "If I know Davis he probably is watching us all, you know how Davis 

wanted to keep us all safe all the time," Kari said and Gatomon nodded, Davis 

had been protective of them all... and in the end he had sacrificed himself for 

everyone.

      "Yeah," Gatomon said, the cat digimon then lay a small purple flower 

on the grave.... this was the nearest thing they had to a grave for veemon 

also.

      "Huh," Gatomon said suddenly, for a second there she had thought she 

had seen something. When she had turned her head nothing was there, a 

chill went down her spine.

      "Whats wrong?" Kari asked, Gatomon frowned.

      "Nothing Kari, just shadows," Gatomon answered, and she hoped it was 

just shadows. Then the two left leaving the silence of the graveyard, soon 

they vanished into the city.

***

      Once the two were out of sight a short robed person walked out of the 

shadows, its head and face were hidden from sight with a hood. It nodded to 

itself and seemed to melt back into the shadows, soon there was no clue that 

the cloaked person had been there.

***

      Veemon watched the human world through a glowing mirror, Gennai 

let them use it all the time to keep an eye on there friends.

      "Its beautiful in the human dimention today," a soft voice said, 

startled Veemon spun around to see a cloaked person seem to melt out of 

the shadows.

      "Gatomon saw you for a split second," Veemon spointed out, with a 

sigh the person took of the cloak and hood to reveal a young teenager of 

fourteen years of age.

      "I know Veemon, but I had to see her again... not just through the 

mirror," he said, he ran a slim hand through his short spiky reddish-brown 

hair.

      "I know Davis but be careful, your suppose to be dead remember," 

Veemon pointed out, Davis sighed and hugged his partner to his chest.

      "I know, I know," Davis said sadly, a single tear left his eyes and it left 

a damp spot on the floor.

Chapter Two

      Cody slowly walked through his school soccer field, once his friend 

Davis had played here... but now the field didn't seem the same. He had 

grown some in the two years since that terrible day, Kari and Ken had taken 

it the worst.

      Sometimes in his dreams he would see the energetic boy that had the 

digieggs of courage and friendship, that easy going smile and those corny 

jokes of his.

      He grinned slightly at that thought, if Davis had heard that he would 

say 'What corny jokes'. That grin faded as he remembered that it was today 

two years ago Davis had been killed, he had promised to meet the others at 

Izzy's for some reason also.

      "Davis, where ever you are I hope your happy," he said looking at the 

sky, with a small shake of his head he went to go get armodillomon.

***

      "So what was this meeting called for?" Tai said once everyone  had 

arrived, Izzy had a small frown on his face and turned his laptop computer 

so everyone could see the images on the screen.

      "The digital gates to the digital world are open again... it happened 

twenty minutes ago, but I also detected that someone has been using them 

to go between the two world when they were closed," Izzy said and the 

digidestined frowned, they knew that with the gates closed that no one 

should be able to use them.

      "Do you know who it was?" Tai asked, at age sixteen and after the 

death of Davis he had matured much.

      "No, but I'm going to try to modify the digivices so that they can track 

the unknown so we can find out," Izzy said, Tai nodded and then his eyes 

brightened.

      "Well thats all done, since the gates to the digital world are open again 

does anyone want to go?" Tai asked, there was a cheer from everyone 

present.

      "Lets go," the ever serious Cody said with a smile, everyone crowded 

by the computer and held up there digivices.

      "Digiport open!" Yolei said, there digivices flashed and they were all 

sucked into the digiworld.

***

      Soon the room was empty, a second later the bedroom door opened 

and Izzy's mother smiled softly seeing it empty.

      "Just like old times," she said with a small laugh, a sixth sense told her 

that the digiport must be open again... her son had gone to the digital world 

once again.

Chapter Three

      Davis smiled sadly to himself as his digivice gave a sharp beeping 

sound, he sighed then knowing that the digiports were open again to others.

      "The others are here again, better make sure they can't track me... 

would be quite complicated to explain why I'm alive and in the digital 

world," Davis said holding up his digivice, with practiced movements he 

activated the program that made it so the other digidestined couldn't track 

him in any way.

      "It would of been fun to see them again," Veemon said with a sigh, 

Davis looked at his partner and smirked.

      "Well we can if we want, but we can't let them know who we are," 

Davis said holding up two hooded cloaks, with a happy cry Veemon hugged 

his partner.

      "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Veemon cried very fast and happily, 

Davis gave a small laugh and managed to get his partner from hugging him 

to death.

      "Come on, there my the snow fields," Davis said pulling on his own 

cloak, humming a happy tune Veemon pulled on his own and both pulled 

there hoods over there faces.

      "Lets go the fast way," Veemon crowed, Davis rolled his eyes at the 

energy his partner had.

      "Fine, Gennai were going to spy on the other digidestined... be back in 

awhile," Davis called, deeper from the house he heard Gennai call 'sure'.

      With that Davis picked up his partner, then he seemed to melt into the 

shadows.

***

      Gennai shook his head sadly, it hurt him to watch Davis. He knew that 

the boy wanted to tell his friends he was alive, yet during that battle with 

Saffron the digital worlds power and somewhat merged with him somehow.... 

when he got to excited or emotion strange things happened in the digital 

world.

      "But its only time till he has to tell them he is alive, he is one of them 

still and there is still plenty of danger to the digital world," Gennai whispered.

Chapter Four

      Tk blinked as they appeared in fields of snow, to his startlement his 

digivice beeped once and then stop. Curious he looked at his digivices screen, 

he frowned when he detected nothing.

      "Weird, it was almost like our digivices detected someone else here in 

the digital world," Tai said, TK noticed that everyone was looking at there 

digivices.

      "It might be a glitch, but it could also be that person I detected 

earlier... when we get back I'll check it out," Izzy said, the others nodded also 

wanting to know.

      "Good idea, lets go see if we can find any digimon we know," Tai said 

in a cheery voice, Tk agreed and the others followed suit.

***

      "There looking for you, told ya not to use the digital gate those few 

times even though it was closed to everyone else," Veemon said from where 

they were hiding, Davis glared at his partner.

      "Hey it was faster and I was tired okay, anyway who was it that got 

me tired by getting me to teach him martial arts in his advanced forms," 

countered Davis, Veemon gave him an innocent look. 

      Since they had so much free time Veemon had convinced him to teach 

him martial arts, so Davis taught him it in each of his digital forms so that 

when he digivolved you digiarmored he would be able to use it with the 

different balances of his body.

      "Hey, there getting away," Veemon said and Davis rolled his eyes, he 

then used one of the forbidden techniques that made them invisible to the 

eyes and followed them from tree to tree.

***

      Kari frowned and looked around, she didn't know why but she had the 

weird feeling that they were being followed. She sighed when she saw 

nothing, this feeling had been persisting ever since they had arrived in the 

digital world.

      "You okay Kari?" TK asked coming up too her, she smiled at her 

boyfriends concer.

      "I'm fine TK, are we still on for our date tomorrow?' she asked, he 

nodded happily.

      "Of course Kari-chan," he said, they then kissed.

***

      Davis looked at this and startled by there romantic moment dropped 

the techniqe, realizing what he had done he quickly tried to hide in the 

shadows.. but as luck had it one person had spotted him... thankfully he had 

Veemon hidden inside his own cloak at the moment.

***

      Gatomoon blinked in surprise as someone seemed to fade into 

existance in the trees, as she watched the person seemed to fade into the 

shadows. 

      Her eyes widened as she realized that this was what she had seen in 

the graveyard earlier, angry at being spied on she his herself from view and 

climbed the tree.

      "Who are, show yourself," she hissed when she came to where the 

shadow person was, she heard a startled gasp and someone covered in a 

cloak and hood appeared out of the shadows.

      "I am not of your concern Gatomon, I just like to watch those who 

come to this world.. but I see that these are the chosen children so I won't 

bother watching anymore," a hard voice said, then the next thing she knew 

the person was totally gone and not even in the shadows this time.

      "Who was that, and why does he seem familliar?" Gatomon asked 

herself, from the voice she could tell that it was a he but nothing else.

      'And why did he seem so sad' Gatomon thought, a deep feeling in her 

heart made her decide not to tell the others of this encounter... but she 

would if she met him again.

***

      Davis sighed in relief as they reappeared in there home, he knew that 

it had been close... good thing he had learned to make his voice sound 

different.

      "Have fun?" Gennai asked coming into the room, the two glared at him 

knowing that he had seen everything and went to there room.

TBC

Okay its kinda lame, but thankfully its only part One of ? (I'm probaly 

making it shorter the Courage of Destiny). I hope you like it, so review and 

will someone please be my pre-reader.


	2. Part 2 - Reunions of all types

Yes part two is up, I only hope this is as good a hit as Courage of Destiny.

Eternal Friendship

Part 2 - Reunions of all types

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Motomiya Daisuki aka Davis to everyone in this life sighed as he 

silently watched the digidestined in the digital world, since he had been 

spotted he had been using the mirror to watch them. He wished he could be 

with them as they looked onto this beautiful world but fate wouldn't let him, 

to them he died two years ago in Nerima.

      "Mirror, show me Ken," he said, the mirrors surface blurred for a few 

seconds and when it cleared he was looking at the blue haired member of 

the digidestined. Ken was pretty much the same, the only difference of two 

years was that he was a few inches taller.

      "Show me Kari," he said, a few seconds later he found himself looking 

at the digidestined child of light.

      "Beautiful as ever, but never for me," he said sadly, his eyes blurred 

sadly as she kissed TK his once rival for Kari's love. 'I should of known never 

to go after her, she has fate and Destiny written in love between her and TK' 

Davis thought sadly, he shook his head slowly and looked at his digivice.

      "Hey don't act that way, I'm sure theres love out there for you," 

Veemon said jumping onto his lap, Davis sighed and scratched the dragon 

like digimon behind his ears.

      "I truly hope so Veemon since I've had lousy luck with love, there was 

the betrayer Akane and Kari whoes heart has never loved anyone but TK," 

Davis said, he began to cry and veemon hugged him tightly as he could in 

this form.

      "Shhhh... its okay Davis, I'll always be here for you," Veemon said 

softly, this caused him to smile slightly and stop crying.

      "I know you'll always be with me Veemon, but I'm looking for a 

different type of love," Davis said, in his mind the images of Akane and Kari 

flashed. He knew they weren't meant for him, once he had thought so but 

Akane had betrayed his love and trust and Kari had only seen him as a 

friend.

      "One day Davis, you'll find that special person," Veemon said, Davis felt 

his mouth become a larger smile and he let out a short laugh.

      "I hope so Veemon," he said, he then smirked as an idea came to him.

      "I know that look, what are you planning?" Veemon asked a suspious 

look on his face, Davis giggled slightly.

      "Lets see how they react to seeing a few old friends of theres," Davis 

said, it would be fun to watch the reunion... even if he wasn't part of it.

      "Remember to tell them not to tell the other digidestined were alive," 

Veemon said, Davis gave the digimon a 'duh' look and rolled his brown eyes.

      "Hey I'm not stupid Vee(1), I only forget a few things now and then," 

Davis said, Veemon gave him a look.

      "What about that day last year, the day we were suppose to have a 

picnic with Meramon?" Veemon asked, Davis gave a nervous laugh.

      "Come on Veemon, we have to do this before they leave," he said 

changing the subject, Veemon sighed and jumped into his partners arms.

      "Lets go then, lets see the reborn wizardmon first," he said, he had 

been visiting Wizardmon alot since he had finally been reborn... he knew the 

wizard type digimon couldn't wait to see Gatomon.

      "First stop, Grey stop village," Davis said in his best train conductors 

voice, Veemon gave a laugh and then they just vanished from sight.

Chapter Two

      "Whalemon be quite, they'll be here in a minute and we want to 

surprise tham," Wizardmon whispered to the large water digimon, whalemon 

gave a soft snort and became quiet. 

      "You better fade out or do whatever you do Davis, you don't want 

them to see you remember," he said to the spiky haired teen, the human 

nodded and just vanished with his digimon partner.

      "I have got to get him to teach me that," Pixiemon said with a sigh, 

Wizardmon also wanted to know but he also knew he would probably never 

find out.

      "Here they are," Andromon said, they all snickered and waited and a 

second later the digidestined walked around a corner and saw the waiting 

digimon.

***

      Gatomon felt her heart stop in joy as she saw the figure up ahead, she 

had seen this digimon die and here he was... he had been reborn when the 

digital world had been closed.

      "Wizardmon," she yelled happily tears gathering in her eyes, then as if 

in a dream she ran forward and huigged him.

      "Its been a long time Gatomon, but I'm glad to see you again," came 

the low voice of Wizardmon, finally her grief of her friends death years ago 

was freed and she cried into his clothing.

      "I'm so happy to see you, you were my first friend ever," she said a 

few minutes later as she wipped away her tears, he gave a small laugh and 

gave a a small hug.

      "I'm so happy to see you my friend, but I'm not the only one for you 

to see," he said and she blinked, she then began laughing happily as she now 

noticed the other digimon who had been waiting for them.

      "How did you all get here to meet us Wizardmon, we only returned to 

the digital world an hour ago," Gatomon asked, it was almost to quick to see 

but she saw a quick nervous look between the digimon who had been 

waiting for them.

      "Its nothing to worry about Gatomon, all thats matters is that we are 

reunited after all these years," Wizardmon said and the others nodded, 

Gatomon frowned slightly knowing that they were hiding something.

      Kari's and Kens scream made her turn in schock, the last thing she saw 

was Kari and Ken being sucked into some type of portal and closing behind 

them.

      "Kari!" she screamed in shock, was she about to loose her partner to 

another world like she had almost to the dark ocean world.

      "Ken!" Wormmon wailed in fear, he had lost his partner once to an evil 

control and he didn't want to loose him again.

Chapter Three

      Kari groaned as the world finally stopped spinning around, she gasped 

in fear as she reaconized where she was.

      "The dark world," a tight voice said, startled she turned to see a white 

faced Ken and in this world it was hard to see.

      "Ken, how did we get here... I thought Gennai made sure no one could 

come here ever again?" she asked fearfully, she looked around fully 

expecting Deamon to show up any moment... there last encounter she could 

hardly forget.

      "I don't know Kari, the last thing I remember is seeing you all see 

your reborn friends," Ken said, she sighed realizing neither of them knew 

how they had gotten here.... at least the others were safe.

      "Ken?" she asked, he looked at her his blue eyes were filled with 

dread.

      "Yes?" he asked her.

      "How do we get back?" she asked, he looked at the grey ground of the 

dark world?" she asked him, he shook his head sadly.

      "I don't know Kari, our only hope is if something fully unexpected 

happens to save us," he said sadly, she sighd and in the distacnce she 

watched as a lighthouse gave of darkness instead of light.

      "I couldn't stand to loose anymore friends, I hope we get home safely," 

she said softly, she closed her eyes and felt twin tears fall down her face.

***

      Davis swore to himself as he flew through the space between 

dimentions, he had felt the break between the digital and dark dimention 

but he had been to late to stop it from taking two of the digidestened.

      He had left Veemon with Gennai so he wouldn't give his identity away, 

for this occasion he wore a blue cloak and hood with soft blue leather boots 

that hid his identity from sight. 

      His cloak bellowed around him in the magical currants between 

dimentions, he that if he didn't have the ability to cross dimentions he would 

be blown away to some unknown dimention by the wind.

      'Damn how did that portal open between the two dimentions, I have to 

get them back to safety... I would never forgive myself if they were lost' 

Davis thought angerly his brown eyes reflecting the little light here, his 

hands clenched in frustration and he knew that under his gloves his 

knuckles were white rimmed.

      'Ken someone I let get close to me and see the real me, and Kari who I 

had that huge crush on.... I owe them since they had to be so sad thinking I 

was dead' Davis thought to himself, he gathered his cloak closer to himself as 

he enetered the dark world where nightmares and dark thoughts could come 

true.

Chapter Four

      Kari fought off panic as they ran from the shadow creatures, she had 

met others like these years ago when they pretended to be digimon... but 

then she had TK and Gatomon to save her. This time there was no TK on 

Pegasusmon to sace her, and no Angewomon to shoot arrows of light at 

theses evil creatures.

      But finally it went worse and she tripped, she gave a gasp as she fell 

forwards rocks and dirts hitting her as she fells. She gave an unladylike 

grunts as she landed, tears sqeezed out of her eyes from the pain... she had 

cut her left knee badly in the fall and worse still her fall caused Ken to fall 

with her.

      It was then that they heard the sound of someone above them, Kari 

was terrified knowing that it had to be one of the shadow creatures... even 

knowing this she looked up. And blinked, standing above above a figure a 

gloved hands held towards her, surprised she let the person help her up and 

also Ken.

      "No time for questions, follow me," the figures voice said, Kari realized 

that the unknown person was male and probably her age. He then began to 

lead them up a small path along a cliffside, looking down she saw that the 

shadow creatures were unablen to get up the path.

      Kari gave a small wimper as her leg finally gave way, it hurt terribly 

and she could she the bright red blood on it... and it was a hard thing to see 

in this negative photo like world.

      "I'm sorry Ken, I hurt myself in the fall," she said to the blue haired 

blue, he frowned and looked at there unknown savior.

      "Don't worry you will be be fine in a little while, at the top of this path 

in a weak spot between dimentions... there you will be able to use your 

digivices togeather to make a small gate to the digital world," the cloaked 

person said, Kari gave a groan knowing that she would never make it.

      "Kari, I'll carry you there," Ken said turning around for her to climb on, 

she was about to get onm his back when the cloaked person stopped them.

      "I will carry the child of light, you are exausted yourself," he said and 

then he picked up Kari, As they continued Kar looked at him but she couldn't 

see his face inside the hood. 

      Finally they arrived, this place didn't feel any different then the rest 

of the world and they only had the cloaked persons word.

      Gently he helped her stand up and nodded, the two gulped and 

brought out there digivices and held them up before them.

      "Digiport open!" they yelled in stereo, they gave yells of surprise as a 

small glowing portal opened before them.

      "Thank you, how can we ever thank you?" Kari asked as they began to 

walk to the portal, she didn't know why but she felt he was smiling.

      "No thank you Hikar-chan and Ken-san, this is my thankyou," the 

cloaked one said and the two gasped, only one person knew and called them 

those nicknames. 

      But before they could say anything they were pushed into the portal, 

the last thing Kari saw of the stranger was a pair of very familliar chocolate 

brown eyes looking sadly at her.

      "Davis, no!" she cried tears in her eyes, she sobbed knowing that it was 

him..... and that he was still alive now.... she couldn't loose him again. But 

before the two blacked out, they heard one last thing.

      "I died twice not once and I'll forever miss the second life, but I'm 

needed still and your needed again in the digital world," came Davis voice, it 

was the same voice now that she reconized it only more calmer and slightly 

older sounding... then there was darkness.

TBC

Notes:

1) Vee is nickname Davis calls Veemon, sounds cute doesn't it.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed yet another part to Eternal friendship, soon I'll 

give you hints to the coming evil and when the hell Davis will rejoin the 

others. Anyway you can tell this wont be a Davis/Kari fic... who should I put 

him with and not Cody since he's too young.


	3. Part 3 - Friendship found

As I promised, since no one like the pairing I'm changing the story, but who should I put him with, someone be nice enough and pick someone. There is no Yoai and maby I'll put Yolei with him…. My readers are mean but to keep them happy I've rewritten this to the way they like it.

Eternal Friendship

Part 3 - Friendship found

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

"You told them who you were with one sentence Daisuke, I thought we were going to keep the fact we were alive a secret?" Veemon asked as the spiky haired teen appeared in front of him, Davis sighed and looked sadly at his digital partner.

"I know Vee but I had to no matter how much I knew I shouldn't, it was like a part of me forced myself to tell them... probably my connection with the digital world forced me," Davis said sadly, he closed his eyes and his head dipped slightly. 

For a few seconds Veemon felt the bond between himself become stronger, he also felt the incredible bond between Davis and the digital become stronger.

Sometimes the dragon like digimon wondered how much stronger the link between Davis and the digital world would become, also he wondered what side effects it would have on them.

"There going to search for you know you know, its only a matter of time till they figure out where we are," Veemon pointed out, Davis sighed and opened his eyes.

"I know Vee, but I also know that when they find me the battle to save the digital world once again will begin," Davis said sadly, he took off his cloak and together they went to talk to Gennai.

***

Gatomon was very releaved when her partner was returned to her, even though she was annoyed that the portal that had dropped them off had been five feet off the ground.

"Kari, I'm so glad your okay," she said happily as her partner finally woke up, Kari gave her a thin smile that was filled with sadness and something else. 

Quickly they cleaned and bandaged Kari's wounds, since Ken was still out of it Gatomon asked Kari what was wrong and also what had happened. 

"I can't believe it myself but I know its true, Davis is alive," was all she could say tears in her voice, at those words the digidestined became shocked and the thing they had seen those years ago tore there lives apart once again. 

***

Wizardmon sweat dropped along with the other digimon who had gone to meet this group today, while he thought it slightly amusing there actions he knew it also wasn't good. He had known that Davis had been alive, he had even been to the teens house a few times.

'This can't be good... I thought he was going to keep the fact he was alive was a secret, but I guess he decided to tell anyway' Wizardmon thought, at the edge of his vision he saw that the other digimon were becoming uncomfortable.

'If Gatomon asks about Davis I know I'll tell the truth, but I won't tell them where he lives' Wizardmon thought, he nodded at the others and he knew that they would do the same thing.

Chapter Two

Ken walked through the digital world, the purpose of this walk... well was to find someone he had thought long dead. It hurt him that Davis hadn't told him or given a clue that he was still alive, but when he found the brown eyed teen he was going to get some answers.

The two of them had been close, he knew that without Davis encouraging him he wouldn't be as happy as he was now. Of course this wasn't one of those happy moments, he was confused on why his friend would do this.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked from his arms, Ken smiled down at his digimon partner.

"Yeah?" he asked, the insect digimon looked at him with sad expressive eyes.

"I don't think Davis wanted to pretend to die, he loved being with his friends.... I think he feels awful about what he had to do," Wormmon said, Ken frowned wondering how Wormmon could know such things.

"I don't know wormmon, the most he could do was tell us that he was alive... he was my best friend and without him I wouldn't know how to be so happy in my life now," Ken said and he looked at the clear digital sky, the inset digimon sighed.

"I don't think he had a choice but to play dead, it was like someone or something was making him do it to protect us all," Wormmon whispered, Ken gave his digimon a strange look.

"Like who or what could make Davis play dead for so long?" he asked, Wormmon didn't answer but looked sadly at the forest around them.

'Davis, please tell us why you left... why you had to die to us' he thought sadly, he blinked away tears that threatend to fall. 

***

Davis sighed to himself, at the moment Veemon and himself were sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the digital world. He was wearing clothing simular to his old digital clothing, it looked good on him.

A blue coat with flame designs on it but no furred edges, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans with flame designs on it, blue fingerless gloves also with flame designs and finally blue sneakers with flame designs.

Davis personaly thought this outfit was cool looking, sure it was more then his first outfit but everything fit good together. 

He grinned knowing that Cody and Yolei had the same clothing only the size they were now, of course he knew that they hadn't realized that with enough concentration they could change there clothing to any style or design.

"Gennai told us to come here Vee, here we will meet our friends," he said with an impish smile, Veemon grinned also but it quickly faded away.

"Thats if they don't kill us first," Veemon pointed out, Davis gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, hopefully they won't hurt me too much for playing dead," he said giving his partner a nervous smile, above the suns light was blocked by some clouds for a few seconds untill Davis calmed down. 

Chapter Three

"Ken..." Wormmon said suddenly, startled the blue haired teen looked at his partner who was looking at something. Following his gaze he felt his heart skip a beat, ahead of them almost to far to see stood someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Davis," he said in a whisper, he took a deep breath and started walking in the direction his best friend was.

***

"Someones here," Veemon said, the blue dragon like digimon had noticed that blue haired teen was heading there way a bug digimon in his arms. Davis didn't turn around knowing that it was Ken, he had known that Ken was getting nearer for quite awhile.

Since the day davis had first met Ken he had felt something, some type of bond and it had helped him see the good part of Ken that the darkness had even hid from Ken. 

After that there friendship bond between them had grown stronger when Davis had freed Ken from the evil and brought his heart back, while he had been mad in the beginning about the black rings he had reconized something the very first time.

It was abuse, not the kind of hitting of mental abuse... but something else. Ken had become this way from being ignored as a child and not being allowed to be himself, a type of abuse many parents did without realizing it but in the end it had been taken care of. Ken became the kind teen he was today with his parents love and support and friends by his side, he wasn't the cold pre-teen he once was.

The bond was still there but he didn't understand it, it was different then the link he shared with Veemon and the link he shared with the digital world.

"Hello Ken, sit down with me," he said once Ken was close enough to hear, he heard a startled gasp and the sound of wormmon jumping to the ground.

"Davis?" the soft voice of Ken asked, Davis sighed and turned to face the music.

"Yeah, its me," he said, his heart thumping in fear.

Chapter Four

Ken stared at Davis his afraid that the other teen would vanish in front of his eyes, nervously he walked up to Davis and sat down next to him. His legs swung as he looked down from his perch at the edge of the cliff, the ground was a long way down.

"Why?" he asked finally, Davis sighed and in that sigh Ken heard a deep sadness in it.

"I'm sorry Ken-san... it was the only way to defeat Saffron, and worse of all I had to die for you... it was the only way to keep everyone safe," Davis said, then to Kens surprise he heard the sound of soft crying.

Slowly he turned to the other teen, Davis had his knees hugged to his chest and he was crying softly. Ken looked at this in surprise, of all the things he could of expected Davis to do... crying was not one of them.

In all the time he had known the spiky haired teen he had never seen Davis cry like this, he was crying his heart out... his dying for them had hurt Davis worse then them.

"Shhh... its all right Davis, cry all you want," he whispered going closer to the other teen, he then took Davis into a hug the other boys face on his chest. Gently he rubbed Davis's back, inside of him the kindness he was known for now rose.

"Thanks... only June done that for me before," Davis sniffed, he smiled sadly at the other teen glad for that sign of friendship.

***

Davis sighed glad that they were still friends. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing his best friend, it was at that moment an explosion shook the digital world.

"What the..." Ken shouted, Davis winced for he could feel the pain of the digital world as if it was his own because of the bond he shared with this world. Slowly Davis also got to his to his feet, the sun was covered by darkness and it was quickly spreading over the digital world.

"Its here," Davis said sadly, he looked at Veemon who nodded and wormmon who was looking at the darkness.

"What is, tell me Dai?" Ken asked, Davis smiled at the nickname Ken had just giving him years ago but knew he still had to answer.

"Darkness, the final darkness we must defeat before the two worlds are finally safe forever," he said, Ken looked at the darkness his face pale... hopefully there friendship would live through the encounter.

TBC

Yes I rewrote it for my fans, please tell me who I should put Davis with.

Ja Ne.


	4. Part 4 - Darkness Released

Eternal Friendship

Part 4 - Darkness Released

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      "What in the digital world is that?" Yolei asked her brown eyes wide in fright, after the defeat of Malomyotismon she had thought that no more danger would appear... but apparently she was wrong.

      "I don't know, and I don't like it," the youngest of the second generation digidestined said, his green eyes narrowed to slits as he studied the dark swirling sky. 

      He had felt something like this darkness when they had faced against Malomyotismon, but this darkness was worse... it saturated the entire air.

      "Where is Ken?" Kari asked running up to him, as she was running her eyes looked at the sky... it reminded her of the dark ocean world.

      "Still looking for Davis," Cody answered, he was quite upset that Davis had played dead all these years.. he had thought there friendship meant trust.

      'The first thing I'll do when I see him is yell at him for being an insensitive jerk, then I'll hug him and make him promise not to do such a dumb thing ever again' Cody thought, the time he had spent with Davis on their digital journey had brought the young boy to notice things about life he hadn't before... he remembered one time.

~Flashback~

      Davis and Cody were sitting at the edge of the school soccer field, for once the spiky haired boy hadn't gotten detention and he didn't have to go to the digital world today. The sun shone on the features and they happily watched their digimon partners play while in there in-training forms.

      Cody while watching was still troubled bout something, it was life in fact... Blackwargreymon had been alive yet why was it that he had to die so early in his life.

      "Cody, tell me what's wrong," Davis suddenly said, Cody looked to the older digidestined and saw a seriousness in them. It startled him, in all his time he had always thought Davis would always be goofy.

      "Why did he have to die... " he whispered, Davis looked at him sadly and whipped away Cody's tears that he hadn't even noticed falling.

      "Who die?" Davis asked gently, he then hugged Cody like an older brother would... Cody often realized that Davis acted like an older brother.

      "Blackwargreymon," he cried, Davis hugged him for a few minutes till Cody finally stopped crying and his eyes were red from it.

      "Cody I know he died but everything dies in time, but only his body died... his soul lives on and maybe it has even been reborn already," Davis said, Cody blinked and looked at the goggled headed boy in confusion. Davis gave him a light grin and looked around, he then picked a small purple flower and held it in front of Cody.

      "A flower lives by the cycle of seasons like we do of years, while a flower dies it also lives on, its life energy forms into tiny seeds so that it will be remembered the coming seasons," Davis said, Cody frowned and thought of something.

      "But Blackwargreymon died, he can't leave seeds behind," he countered, Davis shook his head and smiled sadly slightly.

      "But he did Cody in out hearts and minds, we are all his legacy because we are the ones he chose to protect... he won't truly die as long as we remember him for what he did for the two worlds," Davis said and then to Cody's surprise he crushed the fragile blossom in his hands, he then opened his hands and tiny petals were blown away and danced in the swirling wind

~End Flashback~

      Cody still didn't understand alot about that conversation but it was near his heart, he wanted Davis back so badly.... Davis was like the older brother he had always wanted.

Chapter Two

      "Davis, what is this darkness?" Ken asked the spiky haired teen beside him, Davis sighed and looked at him with deadly serious eyes.

      "You'll see," was all Davis said, Ken looked at the dark sky and his eyes widened in fright at what he saw opening in the sky. At first it was black and gray lightning and then a blood red color began to swirl in its center, it began to swirl into a mess of chaotic energy.

      Ken felt the hair at the back of his neck rise as a dark portal began to form in its center, he recognized that portal... it still haunted his nightmares to this day. It was the portal to the dark ocean world, he had barely escaped from that place earlier today with Kari... and now a portal was opening here in the digital world.

      "He is here," Davis said with a hiss, Ken felt his heart skip a frantic beat as a figure from the past floated out of the portal eyes glowing an unholy blood red.

      "Daemon," Ken whispered, the demon type digimon laughed sending chills down the blue haired teens spine.

      "And the final battle begins, the winning side decides if the digital world and the real world is destroyed or if they will be peaceful till time ends," Davis said in a calm voice, Ken felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at how annoyingly calm his friend was.

      "Davis, how can we stop him... we barely stopped him last time and we can't trap him in the world of darkness this time?" Ken asked the spiky haired teen, looking at Davis Ken saw that he had a slightly far away look in his eyes.

      "The final battle Will decide," Davis finally said in a soft voice, he picked veemon up and motioned for Ken to pick up his own digimon.

      "We better get to the others before Daemon does Ken-san, to do that I'll have to take you through a short cut," Davis said, usually Ken would of liked a short cut but he didn't like the funny gleam he saw in Davis's eyes.

      "Wait," Ken said, but it was too late as Davis grabbed him and he was pulled into a place... something he could never describe, but he had a feeling if he stayed too long he would be prone to go insane.

      "Don't worry, a second more and we'll be there," Davis said in a very cheerful voice a wide grin on his face, Ken gulped in his thought and hoped that he never had to take this shortcut ever again... once was enough.

Chapter three

      Tai spun around when he heard a sudden scream behind him, to his surprise he saw that it was Ken. The person next to him Tai didn't reconize right away, but then he gasped when he did. He ran over to the spiky haired boy and gave him a hug friends gave, and then he slapped Davis on the back of his head.

      "Don't you ever dear play dead ever again Davis, if you do I'll hurt you even more," Tai yelled angerly, Davis nodded while rubbing the back of his head slightly.

      "I have a feeling I won't have to worry about playing dead Tai, they'll kill me first," Davis said pointing behind the older teen, Tai blinked and looked behind him. 

      The next thing he knew was that he was almost run over by Yolei, looking over at Davis he saw that the spiky haired boy was in hard hug.

      "Davis, don't ever do that again," Yolei said and she began to cry into Davis's shoulder, as Tai watched Davis's body relaxed and hugged the purple haired girl gently to himself.

      "I promise Lei-ai(1)," Davis said, listening to this Tai smiled slightly at the cute nickname.

      'One day those two will make a cute couple (2), but only if we make sure there is a oneday' Tai thought looking at the dark sky, he only hoped that they would live through all of this.

***

      Yolei hugged the taller teen to herself, she had missed him way more then she had thought possible, as if part of herself was missing. She had almost broken down when he had called her that nickname, that had been his private nickname for her... she had thought she would never hear it again.

      "Yolei we have to fight again, Daemon is back," he said, with those words he brought the purple haired girl back to reality. "The the prize is the future of the real world and the digital world," he continued, she gasped.

      "Why, why must there always be fighting and death," she cried again tears falling down her face, she had started to hate fighting with a passion after the so called death of Davis.

      "Because evil likes to," he whispered sadly, he rubbed her back gently and did so until they heard a nasty laugh that sent chills through there bodies.

Chapter Four

      Davis gulped silently as he saw Daemon floating above, he was afraid of the coming battle... not that he would ever admit it. In a way the fight would hurt him more then the others, he was connected to the digital world and whatever happened to it he would feel it.

      "Daemon," he heard Tai say, looking at the others he saw there digimon taking fighting positions ready to defend there human partners.

      During this he noticed that Yolei hadn't left his arms yet, a blush threatened to form when he realized that she was pushing her body closer to him.

      'My she has.... what don't think like that you baka' Davis thought a huge blush on his face, with all his might he forced himself not to think about how Yolei's body felt against his own.

      'Her hair smells nice, must be her perfume' he thought and he wanted to hit himself, he couldn't believe that he was thinking about that. For one thing in reality he was almost old enough to be her father, but he knew that only his soul was older then hers... his body, mind and heart were as young as hers.

      'This is all I need just when I need to concentrate the most' Davis thought with a silent groan, he looked at Daemon angerly knowing that they couldn't send the digimon back to the dark world this time.

      "Well humans and your pathetic digimon I see everyone is gathered, I hope you know the rules... because there is none," Daemon said, and then he laughed filling his heart with dread.

      'Please let me live through this fight, I think I found another reason to keep on living' Davis thought to the kami's (3), he held Yolei closer to himself his heart beating for her alone.

***

      Gennai sighed as he watched this all through the mirror, he knew that all life hung in the balance in this fight. If the digidestined lost all he knew would be gone and so would himself, he hoped with all his might that they would win.

      To his happiness Davis had finally found loved, he had  known that Davis had been in love before. Akane was her name from his time as Ranma and she crushed his heart without mercy, the second time was Kari but even Davis had known it wasn't meant to be.

      "And friendship will find love," he whispered, he had found those words in an acient book.... he only hoped that the rest of what he had read would come true. 

      At first he had thought it meant Matt and Sora, but he knew now it wasn't... there was something more between these two.

TBC

Notes:

1) ai- a term of affection

2) Well I gave the couple away finally, its a Davis/Yolei couple. You mean people wouldn't let me make it a Dai/ken so i had to rewrite part three.

3) Kami- japanease world for a god

Err.. there will be battle in the next chapter, can anyone tell me Daemons digimon level and his attacks and what they do... i could use the help.


	5. Part 5 - Soul of the Digital World

Hey everyone, its been a very long time since i updated this fic... but I had a 

very bad writers block for it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this part of the 

series and I'm warning you the series is almost over, there won't be a sequal 

to this one.. there might be if there is enough emails and reviews.

Eternal Friendship

Part 5 - Soul of the Digital World

By Firehedgehog

      "Evil Inferno!" Daemon called and he threw his attack, Davis quickly 

pulled Yolei and himself out of the way of the attack. Sweat covered his 

forhead knowing that if hit he would probably die, and Yolei would die also.

      'We have to destroy Daemon totally, if we don't everything we love 

and fought to protect are doomed' Davis thought his brown eyes narrowed 

almost to slits, he had to think quickly at a way to end this.

      Suddenly an explosion caused by Daemons attacks caused them to be 

seprated, Davis found himself quickly surrounded by flying dirt and dirty 

smoke.

      He coughed deeply and realized that he was beelding from a cut above 

his eyebrow, he wipped away the blood with a bit of his shirt and thankfully 

it had stopped bleeding.

      "Yolei!" he called fearful of her safety, he sighed in relief when she 

called that she was all right.

      'Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand loosing her' Davis thought 

witha sigh, his eyes opened when a hurt demiveemon suddenly landed in 

front of him unconcious.

      "Demiveemon," he said fearfully, he quickly picked up his partner and 

hugged him gently to his chest.

      "Daisuke," Demivemon whispered coming to, slowly slightly glazed 

over reddish-brown eyes opened. Davis smiled glad that his partner was 

awake, he didn't know what he would do without his friend.

      "Demiveemon, you okay?" Davis asked, he knew it was stupid to just 

stand there but he had to make sure his partner was alright first.

      "I'm fine as long as I don't remember my whole body hurts," the small 

in-training digimon said with a small grin, at that answer Davis gave a small 

laugh.

      He was about to say something in response to that when he felt a chill, 

startled he looked up. He gasped seeing a Flame Inferno heading his way and 

he didn't have time to dodge it, he quickly looked at Yolei and gave her a sad 

smile.

      "Sorry Demiveemon, looks like its time out for us... permently," Davis 

whispered to his partner, he wished he had enough power to defeat the 

digimon like Saffron but compared to Saffron Daemon was a mega and 

Saffron was a champion.

      "At least we go togeather," Demiveemon whispered, both of them 

knew they were not alone. The last thing they heard was Yoleis shout of 

panic, then there was darkness.

***

      Yolei screamed as she saw the attack hit Davis and his digimon 

partner, as the smoke began to clear she ran to where she had last seen 

them.

      "Davis!" she screamed heartbroken finding only a scrap of his clothing, 

she knew with all her heart that he had not escaped the blast.

      'I lost him once two years ago, and now I've lost him again... yet this 

time I know he is truly dead and with him his partner' Yolei thought and she 

began to sob, but at least she had been able to be within his arms for a few 

minutes.

      'Davis' she thought, with rage in her brown eyes she turned around 

and glared at Daemon her fear totally gone.

Chapter Two

      He was dead... the end of his life, he had lived his second chance 

happily but he had a feeling he wouldn't have a third chance at life this time. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, he found himself floating in a place... well he 

truly couldn't decribe it.

      "Is this heaven?" he asked curious, the place warm, and also felt like 

he was finally home. He frowned when no answer came, somehow even 

though he was floating he managed to sit up right.

      "Okay this isn't heaven, but what could it be?" Davis asked himself 

curious, he closed his eyes and bagan to feel with his mind at the energy in 

the area.

      Suddenly his eyes opened quickly shock in them, he took deep breaths 

and hugged himself in surprise.

      "Kami-sama, but how is this possible," he whispered in awe, it was at 

that second he felt another presence and turned around to look.

      "It is possible, but also your destiny,"a familliar voice said, Davis 

stared at the person standing there... it was Owikawa looking much healthier 

then he had last been.

      "But you've been dead for two years!" he said in surprise, Owikawas 

mouth turned into a slight smile amusement shown in it.

      "I became part of the digital world and healed it if you remembered 

but i cannot to that if Daemon destroys it, your task is not yet done," 

Owikawa said seriously, Davis gulped feeling slight fear.

      "But how can I stop him if I'm dead, and where's Demiveemon?" Davis 

asked, he bit his lip waiting for his answer.

      "Don't worry davis, everything will be answered and revealed in due 

time," Owikawa said, then before Davis could say anything he vanished.

      "Okay that was interesting, but what am i suppose to do until then!" 

Davis yelled angerly, he gave a small huff in his anger and then glared at the 

strange place around him.

      'This is quickly going to get boring' Davis thought, he knew it would.

Chapter Three

      "Davis," a soft voice said, startled Davis opened his eyes and almost 

cried as Demiveemon jumped into his arms.

      "I thought i lost you forever," Davis said happily, the in-training 

digimon shook his head no and hugged Davis.

      "No I promised to be with you forever Davis and I will, and I've been 

told on how we can go back and defeat Daemon and help the others," the 

dragon like digimon said, Davis brightened at the prospect of going back.

      "How, how can we go back?" Davis asked, the digimons face became 

serious.

      "There is a price," Demiveemon cautioned, Davis sighed knowing that 

there was always a price.

      "Tell me, what is the price I must pay?" Davis asked, his partner took 

a deep breath.

      "We both know that your very existance became connected to the 

digital world when you defeated Saffron but not how much, you in essence 

are the digital world... you could say the movable piece of it," Demiveemon 

said, Davis gasped as things began to fall into place.

      "What else?" he asked quietly.

      "I am also part of you but giving form because you were needed as a 

digidestined, to go back I must once again become part of you... forever," his 

partner said in a whisper, Davis gasped when he heard this.

      "But I like you as you are Demeveemon, why do you have to become 

part of me," Davis pleaded but didn't ask knowing why, to return to a mortal 

form he had to be full... and that meant loosing his partner.

      "Because I always was and we just didn't realize Davis, but even 

though we'll become one I will always be with you. You are the soul of the 

digital world and always will be, you must become your true self," his 

partner said in his adorable voice, Davis felt tears come to his eyes and he 

hugged his partner.

      "Will I ever see you again?" he asked hopefully, his partner giggled.

      "Of cousre you will Davis, one day we'll probably seperate when they 

need us as a digidestined again," Demiveemon said, he kissed Davis on the 

cheek gently.

      "Its time isn't it?" Davis asked, Demiveemon nodded.

      "It is, see you around Davis but Destiny needs us," his partner said, 

Davis nodded and cradled his best friend and part of his soul to his chest. A 

soft silvery-blue glow surrounded them, the place they were in flashed with 

unbelieveable light.

Chapter Four

      The fight was going terrible, the destined young and old were pretty 

much biting the dust.

      "We can't hold on much longer, I can't believe this but were loosing," 

Tai said with a wince, Wormmon and Armodillomon were out for the count 

in there in-training form.

      "I know.. this whole day is turning out for the worst," Matt said, he 

was heartbroken that just after they get Davis back the spiky haired boy 

was killed by the monster Daemon.

      'Davis, I have a feeling that everything would be going better if you 

were still here' Tai thought tears in his eyes, he shook his head out of his 

depressed thoughts and concentrated fully on the battle taking lace between 

daemon and the destined digimon.

      "Whoah... whats that," Matt suddenly said startled, Tai spun around 

and gasped in surprised.

      Behind them stood a creature that could be only a digimon but one 

they had never seen before, it looked like a humanoid version of veemon. 

The tail was longer and fell to the ground and long fingered human like 

hands with slight claws.

      It had the same sapphier fur as veemon and also his reddish-brown 

eyes, the fur on its face was white, the rest of its body was hidden from view 

by a long silver robe. Around its neck was a small chain, on it were little 

charms with what looked like there crests.

      "Hello chosen children," the digimon said, the voice for some reason 

felt familliar but Tai couldn't place. He guessed that the digimon was of 

champion level by the matureness of its voice, to tell the truth it sounded his 

age.

      "Who are you?" Tai asked curious, the digimon gave him a large smile 

its eyes never leaving the battle.

      "I am Veedramon," the digimon said and Matt and Tai looked at each 

other, the name of the digimon reminded them of Veemon.

      "Um okay... but what are you doing here, we are kind of in the middle 

of a life and death struggle?" Tai asked, the digimon gave a small a laugh 

that felt hauntingly familliar but still couldn't place.

      "I am here to judge, to judge if the digital world will survive, be 

destroyed, stay connected to other dimensions... or the many ways destiny 

will take this battle," teh digimon said calmly, Matt and Tai gasped at the 

digimon.

      "What are you, what gives you the right of this choice!" Tai demanded, 

the digimon shook his head sadly.

      "I am the soul of the digital world giving material form, it is my 

choice... to help you you must convince me of the path you want me to take," 

Veedramon said calmly, Matt and tai looked at each and knew that things 

had just gotten alot more complicated. Veedramon smiled slightly, he had 

trust in them that they would convince him... he knew them well.

TBC

Well here is the end of part 5, if you haven't figured it out Veedramon is 

Davis. Poor Davis, first he was Ranma, then Davis and now he's veedramon... 

his life is very complicated.

Ja Ne


	6. Part 6 - Judgement

I know you all hate me for part 5 but don't hate me please, anyway the big 

ending is coming... so hang on. Oh yeah please give me fanart for this series, 

as soon as i do I can open up the fanart section on my webpage.

Eternal Friendship

Part 6 - Judgement

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      The world was filled with choas, but Veedramon was use to it.... Choas 

had been part of his first life as Ranma and some as Davis also.

      'Destiny has brought me back into existance, only now do I truly 

understand why my life was so different than anyone elses' he thought, he 

looked at the human children who he had known as friends with a calm face.

      "How come you look like Veemon?" Matt asked, around him teh battle 

paused as all felt and saw him.... the final confrontation was truly about to 

begin.

      "Anytime I am truly needed this is the form i have taken, but in other 

times in times of conflict i have taken other forms even multiple forms," 

Veedramon explained, he didn't really want to explain that he hd also been 

there friend Davis and Veemon.

      "That doesn't explain why you look like veemon, and how come 

Daemon isn't fighting anymore?" Yolei said confused, he smiled softly and 

with his powers changed the digimon to there rookie or champion form in 

one case, Daemon stayed the same as always.

      "It does and yet it doesn't child, Daemon isn't fighting anymore for he 

can feel teh digimon gathering near... it is judgement time and all wait for 

the final verdict," Veedramon said, the chosen children, there digimon and 

daemon looked around and saw that for as far as they could see... digimon 

everywhere taking everyspot they could.

***

      Ken looked at the digimon Veedramon witha slight frown, there was 

something very familliar about him... but he couldn't place it.

      He looked at Tai and Matt and saw that they could feel it also, but 

they were as lost as himself.

      "Have we met before?" Ken finally asked, Veedramon looked at him 

eyes twinkling with some hidden amusement.

      "In a way I have met with you all, but that is all I can say," 

Veedramon said, for a split second Ken swore he saw the digimon grin evilly 

at them all.

      'I must be pretty tired, no one else seems to have seen it... must of 

been my imagination' he thought rubbing his temples, he looked down to see 

that his digimon partner was once again Wormmon for some reason.

      Quickly he picked up his partner and hugged him gently, he was 

feeling depressed... after all he had just lost his best friend... again.

      "I've met you before, many years ago... when the dark masters first 

appeared in the digital world," Hawkmon said suddenly, everyone quickly 

looked at the rookie digimon and Ken noticed that Veedramon nodded.

      "Correct, I was in primary village when you first hatched," Veedramon 

calmly said, everyone once again to the blue digimon.

      "Okay this is all nice and everything, but what do we have to do for 

you to go for our side," the digimon shrugged, everyone groaned.

      "The destined children will fail, i will win Veedramons vote... then all 

you know will end!" Daemon laughed evilly, Ken shivered in fear.

Chapter Two

      "That is not yet decided, both sides... both good and evil will get there 

say, remember many have there lives counting on what you have to say," 

Veedramon said in a deadly calm voice, everyone blinked.

      Tai looked at the digimon still not knowing who this digimon 

reminded him of, his mind was only half of what Veedramon was saying.

      'Wait a second, that laugh and smile.... and the way he is speaking' Tai 

thought his eyes widening, this guy was liek a combonation of both Davis 

and Veemon. he looked at Veedramon who... blinked, he gasped but quckly 

noticed that no one else had noticed this exchange.

      'But how can this guy be Davis or Veemon, thats impossible... we've 

known him for years' Tai thought confused, this whole thing was giving him 

a headache.

      [It is possible Tai, Davis and Veemon were part of me. When my 

power is truely needed I will be born in different shapes to complete my 

missions, Davis could never tell you because he himself did not know] he 

heard in his mind, Tais eyes opened wide hearing the voice in his mind.

      'But why did they have to die, why this decision and judgement!' Tai 

thought slightly angry, Veedramon turned his face just enough to look Tai 

right into his eyes.

      [Sadly there was no other way and i did so truly enjoy my life as Davis 

and veemon, there was so much happiness and friendship. But once again I 

was called by the rest of me that is the rest of the digital world spirit, if i do 

not judge and make a decision all existance of the digital world and other 

dimentions will end] Veedramon explained in a sad mind voice, Tai felt a 

coldness in his heart.

      'Then were going to have to win this judgement, i don't want to loose 

the firnds i made here... and tehre are so many other digimon I want to 

meet' Tai thought with a slight frown, he never noticed Veedramons slight 

nod.

      "Let us begin, we must complete the judgement or the fights the 

destined did before will be for nothing," Veedramon cautioned them 

suddenly, the humans and there partners gasped in dismay at what this all 

could mean to there very lives.

***

      The destined, there digimon and daemon quickly found themselves 

sitting in a circle around Veedramon. The digimon looked at them all then 

nodded, he then also sat down.

      "Now, tell me why I should go you way," Veedramon said, no one truly 

knew how to begin.

Chapter Three

      Yolei stared at veedramon and frowned, she knew that she had to do 

something or she would loose everything she loved... like she had lost Davis.

      "I'll go first," she said and stood up, Veedramon looked at her calmly.

      "Begin," he said, she winced not knowing why... his voice sounded way 

too familliar.

      "The digital world and all those other dimensions should be saved, 

throughout all existance we are giving free choice. Even if we make mistakes 

we learn from it, everyone fights to live the lifes we live... all those who will 

cease to exist if you choose daemons way deserve to live," she said, she took 

a deep breath not knowing what else to say.

      "Anything else Yolei" he asked, she blinked and sat down.

      "No, I have noting else to say," she said, she looked at the ground 

knowing that it was not enough.

      "I'm next," Cody said, for a split second Yolei could of sworn that 

Veedramon smiled... but it could be a trick of the light. The small teen stood 

up, he looked at Veedramon bravely.

      "I know that humans are probably not the best representives, we 

destroy our own world all the time... but that doesn't really matter since we 

want to save this world and other worlds," Cody said, Yolei hoped Cody 

wouldn't mess up.

      "Yes i know, you have done a good job so far," Veedramon said 

"Continue" he said.

      "All creature good or evil have the right to exist, if they stop existing 

who will carry on there legacies. there memories, there reason to be. A 

flower lives on even after death, it has children. But those lives won't be able 

to have children to live on, it would be as if they were never there to begin 

with,' Cody said his green eyes bright, Veedramon watched silently as cody 

sat down.

      "You are a legacy also aren't you Cody, someone told those words to 

you.... I can feel it," Veedramon said, Cody blinked in surprise.

      "Yes, its part of something a friend told me once... hes dead now," Cody 

ssaid sadly, Veedramon looked at him silently for a few seconds.

      "Is this all you have to say Cody?" Veedramon asked, Cody nodded.

      "Yes," he said.

      "Now it is Daemons turn to speak," Veedramon said, teh destined and 

many many digimon held there breath... they knew that whatever Daemon 

said could cause there doom.

Chapter Four

      Daemon sneered at the destined children and there digimon partner, 

he planned to destroy them... and he would win this 'Judgement' and he 

would even destroy this Veedramon.

      "Life only causes pain and so there should be no life, what is life worth 

living for if it only hurts. Life is short and worthless, humans are worthless... 

they kill each other everyday then digimon die every year... no human or 

digimon deserve to live," he said and he snorted, that was how he felt about 

it.

      "Is that how you really feel, is that your final words for this 

judgemen?" Veedramon asked, Daemon sneered at the dragon like digimon 

with hate.

      "There my final words oh great judge," he said with sarcasim, 

Veedramon nodded and stood up.

***

      "I have made my decision, it shall not be changed by more speaches.... 

my decision was not decided by words but my the actual feelings you have 

felt in these procedings. You have all done well, hearts can tell you many 

things," Veedramon said calmly, he motioned for them all to stand up and 

they did.

      Cody felt scared, in a few seconds he would know the final verdict... 

and in a few seconds he could be dead.

      "Make your decision veedramon, I have worlds to destroy," Daemon 

said angerly, everyone glare at him includng Veedramon.

      "I choose the digidestined, you have lost daemon and everyone shall 

live and it will be as it should of been," Veedramon, Copdy could only gasp as 

the world went white.

***

      TK uncovered his eyes and blinked, they were still in a circle but both 

Veedramon and Daemon had vanished. Looking at where Daemon had been 

he was surprised to see nothing growing there, but where Veedramon had 

stood there was a single red rose just in the first flush of bloom.

      'We won, but we still lost... once again we lost davis and veemon' he 

thought, he then noticed that Tai and Ken were leaning over the rose.

      "Whats going on Tai?" he asked, Tai looked at him with unreadable 

brown eyes.

      "A promise TK, the rose is a promise of some type," he said with a 

small smile, he then stared walking off Agumon at his side.

      "What do you mean?" TK asked as everyone ran up to join Tai, Tai 

only smiled and shook his head.

      "I have  afeeling that veedramon has something planned," was all Tai 

said, togeather they watched the digital sun set.

TBC

I just have the epilogue left, after that there will not be a sequal to this 

series... at least as far as i know.

Ja Ne


	7. Epilogue - Life and Youth

Here is the epilogue to Eternal friendship, it was a sequal to 'Courage of 

Destiny'. Sequals i find are never as good as the original, but i hope you liked 

this as good as the first.

Eternal Friendship

Epilogue- Life and Youth

By Firehedgehog

      As the sun finally vanished over the digital horizon the tired destined 

began the walk to the nearest digiport, the world seemed empty though.

      'Davis we know is really dead this time, theres no chance for him to 

ome back this time' Tai thought, but then he smiled knowing that davis and 

Veemon lived on in a way. 'There Veedramon now, even when were long 

gone they'll still be about' he thought.

      "The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" Sora asked him, he looked at her and 

nodded.

      "Yeah it is, but i keep expecting to hear one of Davis corny jokes," He 

said with a grin, she gave a small laugh.

      "Hey, whats that smell?" Agumon suddenly asked, Tai blinked and 

sniffed. The smell of roses came to him, a slight perfermy scent.

      "Roses," Matt said also sniffing, everyone agreed to what the scent 

was.

      "I wonder where its coming from?" Izzy asked, they all shrugged.

      "Its coming from that direction," Gabumon said pointing, not knowing 

why they all headed that way. As they walked tai thought of the rose 

veedramon had left blooming, could it be connected in any way to this 

occurance.

      Finally they came to the orgin  of the small, they all sighed in awe as 

rose petals fell from the sky here like a gentle shower.

      "Beautiful," he said and it was, he had never seen anything like this in 

the digital world before.

      [There is one that deserves to live that has suffered so much, love him 

well destined] they all heard in there minds suddenly, Tai gasped reconizing 

it to belonging to Veedramon.

      Suddenly the area they were in filled with silvery-blue light and they 

all sheilded there eyes, finally it faded and they could see again.

      "It can't be," Tai breathed scarecely believeing it, laying unconcious on 

the ground was Davis and Veemon. They looked exactly like they had before there death, quickly the destined ran to where they lay.

      "Davis!" Yole cried hugging him, that movement awoke him and veemon also.

      "Yolei.... what happened..... the last thing i remember was being in a fight," Davis said, Tai gave a silent gasp. Davis didn't remember dying or becoming Veedramon, he had come back to life but forgotten what he truely was.

      "Its okay Davis, everything is alright now.... just don't think about what happened," Yolei said tears falling down her face, she then helped him up.

      "Did we win?" he asked, Tai smiled and realized that maby Davis not remembering was a good thing.

      "We won Davis, thats all you need to know," Tai told the younger teen, Davis blinked and since he was on his feet he picked Veemon up.

      "What now?" Davis asked, Tai grinned.

      "We go home Davis, and you come with us," Tai told him, Davis smiled tears in his eyes.

      "Home, I've been waiting along time to go home," Davis whispered, it was at that moment a chill rushed through the air and the scent of roses vanished.

      "Whats going on?" TK asked and they all looked around, suddenly Yolei screamed terrified.

      Davis," she cried, they all turned and gasped.

      "Hold on Davis," Tai called, beneath Davis and Veemon a strange blue-yellow portal was trying to pull them in. Quickly Tai grabbed the younger teens arms while Yolei grabbed Veemons paws, he could feel the others hold onto them so that they could pull them back.

      "I'm sorry Tai," Davis said suddenly, Tai blinked and noticed that Davis was looking at him with sad eyes.

      "What Davis," he said startled, Davis gave him a sad smile.

      "Looks like it isn't time for me to go home yet Tai, theres still something for me to do," Davis said witha  sad gein, Tai could only give a shocked cry as Davis let go of him and fell into the portal and veemon also quickly followed.

      "Davis......... nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!" Yolei screamed as the portal vanished, she fell to the ground and dug at the ground where the portal had been... all that was there was dirt.

THE END

Whoah what an ending to Eternal Frienship, what will happen to Davis now. Where has he ended up and what dimention. Keep watching my files for already i have a sequal in the idea stage, it will also be a crossover but it will be way different then what i have in the series at teh moment.

Ja Ne


End file.
